Itadakimasu
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Hunger adds flavour...
1. Short

They watched as a man with his young daughter  
>approached the ben-to display just as the<br>god-of-discounts began placing stickers on each  
>box.<p>

"Senpai…"

The Ice Witch put up her hand to stop him. With  
>a smirk, she turned to look at her junior.<p>

"Look at her uniform. She goes to the charter  
>elementary school nearby. It's a gateway school<br>to our academy. One day she could be a member  
>of the Half-Priced Food Lovers Club herself."<p>

She turned to look back at the girl as she happily  
>picked out a meal for herself before her father<br>did the same.

"We can have our selfish fight after they leave.  
>She needs these memories of the time spent<br>with her papa…they will be fuel and  
>encouragement for her one day when she's<br>fighting for them. Memories can be a powerful  
>seasoning."<p>

Sato stood for a moment, unable to voice a reply.  
>It was not long before he realized that there did<br>not need to be one. He understood the wise  
>words of his senpai and turned back to focus on<br>the prize.

He even smiled when two discount stickers were  
>placed on the ben-to boxes that they had chosen.<p> 


	2. and Sweet

The vesper light was fading as Satō walked up  
>the stairs to the clubroom. He slowly opened the<br>door to find the silver-haired girl standing by the  
>window.<p>

"Are we going together tonight?" she asked,  
>surprised by his appearance.<p>

"I-I-I…I don't need to go to the supermarket  
>tonight," he struggled to say.<p>

"Oh…are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine…I just…I know what I want tonight!" he  
>almost yelled as his pulse grew in his ears.<p>

The girl tilted her head, silently inquiring as to  
>the meaning behind his words.<p>

"It's just that…I know what I want to eat  
>tonight…and I don't have to leave this room."<p>

He walked closer to his senpai as she turned to  
>square her shoulders with him.<p>

"There's a special box that's been right in front of  
>me all along…and I want it tonight."<p>

He stepped closer and closer to the girl as she  
>slowly backed away until she was against the<br>wall.

"What do you mean Satō?"

"I mean that I know what my goal is, and I won't  
>take my eyes off it until it's mine. It's the sweet<br>sweet meal you've been keeping to yourself. I  
>just have to touch it and it's mine, right?"<p>

It was then that she realized where is eyes were  
>focused. He was just inside arms' reach as he put<br>his hand out to claim his prize.

That was when she delivered a firm side-kick to  
>his cheek.<p>

The attack knocked him off balance and sent him  
>side-stepping towards the windows.<p>

"Did you think you'd get it without a fight?"

"Of course not," he answered with his right hand  
>to his cheek, "I would have been disappointed<br>with anything less."

With those words he leapt towards the girl,  
>knowing that he would never strike her, but,<br>instead, try to corner her while avoiding her kicks  
>and punches. Though each blow stung and left<br>bruises that would last several days, he knew  
>that his reward was great and that this particular<br>box would have the sweetest taste of all the  
>meals he had had before.<p>

He tried to dodge every kick and made his best  
>effort to put the girl off balance. If he was lucky,<br>Satō would be able to pin her to the floor. He  
>knew her favorite attacks from watching her<br>night after night. When a kick or a punch failed,  
>he knew where to expect the second attack<p>

A combination of a missed punch but a well  
>landed knee to his stomach almost sent him<br>crashing against the refrigerator. Satō barely  
>ducked in time to miss a roundhouse kick from<br>her left leg that would have landed squarely on  
>his jaw. As the inertia from the failed attack<br>carried her around, he tried to rush her when her  
>back was to him. To his dismay, she let the<br>momentum carry her all the way around and  
>used the energy to plant her right elbow into his<br>right cheek.

The attack sent him reeling. He side-stepped  
>around his senpai and placed her between him<br>and a barrier.

With one final lunge, he had pushed the girl  
>against the stickered wall just as she landed a<br>heavy blow by boxing his ears.

In that moment, however, she knew that the  
>fight was over.<p>

There, in the dark clubroom, Satō stood with his  
>right palm gently cupping his prize.<p>

The shock from her final ripost settled in. "I have  
>it, Senpai," he whispered before he fell against<br>her. "I have it," he whispered again, more to  
>himself than to her.<p>

"Yes…you do. I don't know if I should be more  
>disappointed by my loss or more proud of your<br>victory."

She helped him to one of the chairs that had  
>been knocked over during the fight. She righted<br>it and helped him sit.

"Just rest until you're ready. I'm not going  
>anywhere," Yarizui assured him.<p>

Satō gave a weak, crooked smile due to the  
>swelling on his right cheek. His breathing slowly<br>returned to normal.

"Are you ready?"

Again, he gave his senpai a crooked smile and  
>nodded his head.<p>

She returned with her own subtle grin and  
>hopped onto the table. Satō brought his chair<br>close and let out a quiet, content sigh. He softly  
>clapped his hands together, bowed his head,<br>and closed his eyes.

"Itadakimasu," he humbly whispered; thanking  
>those who prepared this box, the one who made<br>it worth fighting for, and for those who would  
>never have the privilege of feasting upon it.<p>

Very carefully, he pulled down the pure white  
>cotton wrapper and gazed upon the beautiful<br>meal before him. Satō inhaled the subtle aroma  
>before leaning in closer to gently lick it.<p>

Yarizui let out a soft gasp which caused him to  
>stop.<p>

"Don't worry…I'm alright," she whispered to him.

He locked eyes with her, making certain that it  
>was alright to continue, and moved in close<br>again.

Satō let his tongue follow the flowing curves of  
>his senpai's body. He traced along her small lips<br>to the tiny pearl that was half hidden at the top.  
>With very careful movements, he pulled back the<br>hood, exposing the glistening nub. He softly  
>blew on it before giving it a gentle flick with his<br>tongue.

The sudden sensation caused the girl to cringe  
>slightly, and it elicited a stifled shriek. Slowly, she<br>fell back to lie on the table.

Finished with the first course, Satō moved up  
>along the girl's body until he was hovering over<br>her.

"Is it alright, Senpai?"

She smiled and nodded.

Without another word, he lifted her yellow  
>sweater-vest up until it was above her bust and<br>then opened three buttons in the middle of her  
>shirt to expose her white bra. The boy, still<br>stunned by how much he had accomplished so  
>far, took this moment to gaze upon the curves<br>that his senior now presented.

After some time had passed, Yarizui encouraged  
>him to move on by bringing his left hand up to her<br>chest. He lightly squeezed the soft flesh in the  
>palm of his hand before lowering his face to the<br>other. She could hear him breathing in her scent  
>and feel him kissing her through the cloth.<p>

Once he felt he had tortured himself enough,  
>Satō lifted the bra to expose what were, in his<br>mind, the most perfect pair of breasts he had  
>ever seen. They were beautifully round orbs,<br>crowned with light pink nipples that stood erect  
>and waiting for his attention.<p>

"Will I get sweet milk from them?"

This quip earned him a playful swat from the girl  
>who was growing slightly impatient with his slow<br>advances.

Again, with a gentle nudge from his senpai, Satō  
>took one nipple into his mouth while rolling the<br>other between his fingers. He licked, sucked, and  
>blew on the hardened area until he had his fill.<p>

"May I go on Senpai?"

She nodded to him again. He unbuckled his belt  
>and lowered his trousers along with his boxer<br>shorts.

Just as he placed the tip of his already hardened  
>member against her slick center, she pushed<br>against his chest.

"What is it? Does it hurt? Am I doing something  
>wrong?"<p>

She shook her head no before replying.

"Get the book."

Confused, but willing to comply, he reached for  
>the journal that held the greatest trophies that a<br>member of the Half-Priced Food Lovers Club could  
>bring back.<p>

Yarizui opened the book to the most recent page.

"This is an important honour seal. Don't you think  
>you should save it?"<p>

Satō's breathing sped up upon hearing this. With  
>trembling hands, he placed the book just below<br>them.

"Do it," she whispered, with her subtle smile and  
>eyes that were soft and warm.<p>

With all the tenderness he could muster, Satō  
>slowly pushed inside. There was a moment of<br>failing resistance, and then surrender.

Three drops of blood fell onto the page; in line  
>with the rest of the seals that had been placed<br>there.

Satō pulled the book up and showed it to the girl  
>who smiled at the result.<p>

She reached for a pen and wrote the boy's name  
>and the date underneath it and then placed it<br>open on the table away from them so that it  
>could dry.<p>

With the rituals complete, Satō began moving in  
>a gentle rhythm. They moved slowly together,<br>finding a pulse that they could both move  
>comfortably to.<p>

However, this slow beat soon changed to a rapid,  
>unrelenting pumping. Their bodies crashed<br>against each other like steady waves over and  
>over.<p>

Before they could find out which of them would  
>give out first, the table did.<p>

The two legs underneath them collapsed, leaving  
>the round table at a slope.<p>

The book slid to the ground and closed upon  
>hitting the floor but it went unnoticed.<p>

Without missing a thrust, Satō caught himself so  
>that he could push his senpai against the now<br>angled piece of wood. He reached up to grip onto  
>the edge of the table above them while Yarizui<br>wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs  
>around his waist.<p>

They settled into a renewed frenzy; their breaths  
>now growing shallower as they reached their<br>final breaking point together. Just as the last  
>wave peaked, the final two legs gave and they<br>crashed together to the floor.

Yarizui pulled Satō close so that she could bury  
>her face into his neck. Sato did not resist and let<br>his chin rest naturally against her shoulder.

"Gochi…sō…sama," he gasped.

They spent a few minutes panting together,  
>locked in a tight embrace as they regained their<br>composure.

Once he realized how uncomfortable the position  
>must have been for her, Satō rolled off of Yarizui<br>to lie beside her. She kept an arm around him so  
>that she could still pull herself close.<p>

"I wondered when you would finally do  
>something," she said, so softly that Satō almost<br>missed it.

He pulled her in as tightly as he could.

'I wondered that same thing,' he thought as his  
>eyelids began to droop.<p>

From behind slightly open door that led to the  
>room, he could have sworn he heard someone<br>whisper, "When did we get stuck in the friend  
>zone?"<p>

From inside the room's broom locker, he could  
>hear the furious clicks of a laptop keyboard.<p>

"'We will seal this agreement with your blood,'  
>the ruffian told Saito as he pounded his tender<br>hole without pity or lube."


End file.
